His Three Children - Pandora's Jar
Summary Lucifer was not a fool. When he heard his "flawed traits" were going to be stolen from him, he deceived his father and lost his hope to the purification jar instead. Now, he would reobtain it and use his dear sisters Pandora and Hikari to do so. Even if it means corrupting everything else with the evil in the jar. Decker, Monae. His Three children - Pandora's Jar. ''Twelve Rotten Fruits. https://www.wattpad.com/story/195668776-his-three-children-pandora%27s-jar Plot Taiyō and Tsuki will themselves into reality. They begin to create the universe with each other, with Taiyō being in charge. Taiyō prompts Tsuki to create Demons and Angels before she begs him to stop, seeing how evil they were. Despite this, he creates humans in her likeness. Taiyō becomes disgusted with this and bans Tsuki to "the moon" with his three initial creations: lucifer, Pandora, and Hikari '''Hikari's Account' Hikari recalls being proud of herself due to Tsuki lying to her and letting her believe Taiyō loves her. Eventually, Hikari becomes close to her brother and finds security in him and his stories of what resides outside of the moon. However, these stories turn into negative whispers that eventually lead to her wanting to escape with him and the moths. Decker, Monae. Chapter 2. His Three children - Pandora's Jar. ''Twelve Rotten Fruits. https://www.wattpad.com/story/195668776-his-three-children-pandora%27s-jar '''Lucifers's Account' Lucifer recognizes his father is trying to remove his negative traits and seek to trick him instead by making his father remove his useless feeling of hope. With his hope gone, his negative emotions begin to replace it with corrupted desires to escape and seek revenge. In order to do this, he tricks Pandora into opening the box in the jar to escape with Hikari and the freed moths. Decker, Monae. Chapter 3. His Three children - Pandora's Jar. ''Twelve Rotten Fruits. https://www.wattpad.com/story/195668776-his-three-children-pandora%27s-jar '''Pandora's Account' Pandora respects her father very much, but can not help but wonder about things outside of the reality he had made. Recognizing this curiosity Tsuki failed to realize could dangerous, Lucifer tempts her into releasing the twelve moths stored away in the box inside the jar. When she releases them, eleven wicked moths emerge and a singular pure one. When her actions are discovered, she is banished to collect them, then banished once more to collect the fruits they made rotten. Decker, Monae. Chapter 4. His Three children - Pandora's Jar. ''Twelve Rotten Fruits. https://www.wattpad.com/story/195668776-his-three-children-pandora%27s-jar '''Final Account' Pandora writes a letter to Tsuki, explaining she must cease her loyalty towards him. Additionally, she expresses how she pursued the forbidden arts of peering into other realities and saw how the twelve rotten fruit vessels would bring about salvation rather than destruction. She explains that Taiyō will unleash the "Angels of the End" that will quarrel with "The Horsemen of the End." After the battle, with the horsemen reigning victorious, they would battle "The Man of the End," "The Gemini," "The Servant," and "The Daughter." During this battle, she sees reality ending with all of the others when "The Man of the End" perishes after fixing a clockwork that can destroy the gods themselves. She concludes her revelation by saying if Tsuki repents by the twelfth chime of that night, everything might be saved. Decker, Monae. Chapter 5. His Three children - Pandora's Jar. ''Twelve Rotten Fruits. https://www.wattpad.com/story/195668776-his-three-children-pandora%27s-jar '''Book Illustrations' |-|Book Illustrations= TT.png|Taiyō and Tsuki bringing themselves into existence. Untitled 1 trans by krazycrystalstar-ddd06xg.png|Lucifer being mischevious. HikariF.png| Hikari made in the likeness of Taiyō. 15bafdadc4caea57944183284646.png|Pandora pondering over different realities. Reava.png|Pandora's "Revelation" References